His Punishment
by Demon's sinner
Summary: A short one shot in Matt's POV.


Punishment

The living room was quiet. Well, it was as quiet as was possible with the surround sound blaring with explosions and submachine gun fire. The occasional NPC yelling out, "Grenade!" or "Flash out!" interrupted the constant gun fire. I was in the middle of stabbing someone with my tactical knife when a soft voice wormed its way through the incessant noise on my game. Somehow that soft voice had made the man's dying moan disappear completely.

"Matt." My name was drawn out slowly and sensuously. I ignored it. The smooth sound of my name on his lips came again, only this time it was slightly more demanding, still silken smooth, but with an edge to it. "Matt." I ignored him again as I put my silenced MP5K against the back of someone's head and splattered the character's blood against the wall. I laughed and knew instantly it was a mistake.

Mello put his right hand on my shoulder and swung around to sit on my lap, pinning my hands beneath his body. An instant jolt of fear and arousal shot through me. Mello wasn't happy; I could see that much in his eyes. I acted like I hadn't noticed him or the hot air of his breath against my neck as he'd whispered my name, twice. "Holy shit Mello. When did you get here? And why are you blocking my game, I can't see." Just then I heard the very distinctive sound of someone groaning as a knife sank into their chest. I peaked under Mello's right arm and saw my guy, on the ground, dead. "Damn it," I whispered.

My attention was brought back to Mello and those fearsome eyes as his left hand tangled in my hair and pulled. A small gasp slipped out of my mouth, I couldn't help it, and he knew he had me. I saw him thinking, plotting how to torture me for my transgression of ignoring him. You didn't ignore Mello and get away with it, it wasn't allowed. So, with my hands still pinned beneath his firm ass, Mello's hands tightened in my hair, pulling. Another gasp almost slipped past my lips but I clamped down on the urge quickly. Slowly, I could feel my head leaning back as the man straddling me pulled on my hair, exposing my neck.

"Mello," it was hard to speak his name with my throat bared for whatever relentless assault he was sure to perform. His voice was calculating, but I didn't need to see his smile to know that it was there. A little half smirk that said he was about to have fun. "It's too late for you to get out of it that easily Matt, just too late." His breath was hot, not just warm but hot, against the skin of my neck. I controlled my own breathing through an effort of will, but with my neck stretched to its fullest potential this was an exercise in futility. I knew the second Mello's tongue touched my flesh. It was just a little lick, the tip of his tongue barely touching my skin but still leaving a little wet spot against my flesh. His soft lips touched my neck next. Over and over his lips touched the flesh of my neck, slowly going from one side to the other. I tried my hardest to keep sound from escaping me, but once again it was futile. The soft moan slipped past my half-parted lips without my knowledge.

"Drop the controller Matt." It was an order, one he reinforced by taking his left hand out of my hair and using it to push me back against the gaming chair I was sitting in. He lifted himself just enough on his knees so that I could drop the controller, but not enough to allow me the use of my hands. As soon as the controller left my hands he sat back down, pushing my chin up to get at my neck again. He was less controlled this time, his kisses held tiny bites behind them, nipping at my skin, turning my neck and collarbone red as the blood rushed to the surface. "How much do you value this shirt Matt?" His question startled me and I didn't have time to answer as he deftly pulled a knife from a pocket in his too tight leather pants. I don't know how he fit himself into those pants, much less a knife. The cold steel slide against my skin for a second and then I heard and felt the tearing of cloth. He'd cut a small slit in my shirt and placed one hand to either side of the tear and pulled. The shreds of cloth trapped themselves on my forearms, unable to fall off completely because of Mello's position on top of my hands. His body shifted down, his ass now resting perilously close to my hands. If I could just wiggle enough…his voice cut these thoughts down quick. "If you want me that bad Matt, you should have answered me the first time. Grab my ass and I'm going to cut off a finger." He meant it, never doubt that Mello means a threat, the last guy that did…well, let's not think about that.

His hands roamed over my exposed chest, an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm going to release your hands and you're going to be a good boy and put them behind your head, got it?" I nodded, knowing that it wasn't really a question. "Good." He rose up ever so slightly and I withdrew my hands, putting them behind my head as he'd told me to. His lips pressed against mine then, a swift kiss, a small reward for my obedience. I knew he could feel my hard on through my jeans, his reaction was too obvious. He wanted it to be obvious though, Mello never let anything show unless he wanted to. His weight shifted slightly to my right leg, bringing the crack of his ass in line with my cock. His hands went to my shoulders and his hips grinded back and forth, slowly so as not to hurt the sensitive organ that he sat upon. He knew the rough material of the denim jeans I wore would hurt if he went to fast or applied to much pressure, it was why he wore leather. The worse thing leather could do was chafe, and that was painful enough without the crisscrossing fibers of denim. Mello's tongue danced around my right nipple as his ass slowly ground against me. I couldn't stop the moan; I just couldn't stop his name on my lips. "Mello…" It felt so good to say his name like this, to just let it slip out without having to think. His lips met mine and his tongue played at my lips until I parted them and we kissed. It wasn't the quick reward kiss of earlier, it was need wrapped into a kiss. We both needed the other; both of us wanted the other's body. We both knew the games were nearly over, that my sins of ignoring him were almost atoned for.

"One more act of torture and you'll be free Matt. Then we get to the real fun." I didn't understand what he meant until he slid off my lap and knelt before me, his hands deftly undoing my zipper. His left hand reached down the lose pants leg and I felt his fingers wrap around my dick. I moaned and moaned again as he lightly squeezed me. He gently freed it from the confines of my pants and slowly ran his tongue along my length, stopping at the head and enveloping it in the warmth of his mouth. My breath caught in my throat, I couldn't breathe for that half second of the new sensation. Mello took his time with this torture in particular. Any man will tell you he enjoys getting a blowjob, its impossible not to enjoy it. What they won't tell you is that most of them are curious about what it's like on the other end. I knew Mello and he could spout all the bullshit about torture that he wanted, but what this came down to was simply that Mello enjoyed it. Mello would rather be making me "suffer" with his mouth around my cock, his tongue twisting and roaming, a soft moan sending vibrations down the shaft, than having me do the same.

I understood him, I knew how he derived his pleasure from this, and I knew how to strip it away. All I had to do was sit there and do nothing but smile down at him. Of course, I'd only been able to manage that a few times and it had been at the very beginning of the relationship. Mello's skills had developed through porn, books, articles, and mostly through practice. My hands twitched behind my head and I fought against the urge to wrap them in Mello's blond locks and hold his head still as I bucked my hips, shoving my member down his throat. But I resisted and sat there and moaned his name as he took inch after inch of me. My breathing started getting irregular and before I could think my hands were on the back of Mello's head and he smiled. The bastard smiled with my cock still in his mouth. He wanted me to do it. He wanted me to fuck his mouth so that he could have another reason to punish me, to torture me. Well he'd just have to be disappointed, I wasn't going to put myself in that kind of situation and put my hands back behind my head. His tongue slid sensuously over the underside of my dick as he leaned back. The tip of his tongue danced over the head for a second and then he simply sat atop of me, his hands behind him, supporting his weight on my legs.

"I think that should be enough Matt, don't you?" Mello's voice was mocking. My mouth dropped open and he put one finger below my chin as he stood up, closing my mouth as he walked around behind me. His arms slipped over my shoulders and I felt a nibble on my left earlobe. I shuddered as his breath fell upon my heated skin. "Beg Matt, come find me and beg for it." With that he left, walked to the back of the house, and I was left sitting there with my pants down, my cock hard and aching and too stunned to register what had just happened.

"Damn him."


End file.
